Easy
by Taemina
Summary: Adaptación del libro de Tammara Weber. Saliendo de una fiesta sola, Amu es atacada por el amigo de su ex. Rescatada por un extraño quien parece estar en el lugar y momento adecuado, no quiere nada más que olvidar el ataque y esa noche, Pero su salvador, Ikuto, se sienta detrás de ella en la clase de economía,dibujando en su cuaderno y mirándola fijamente.


Ehm, se que no eh actualizado 50 sombras, pero es que debía hacer esta adaptacion, espero les guste c: Eh vuelto con Easy :)

Disclaimer: Shugo chara no me pertenece, es propiedad de Peach Pit, al igual que Easy, propiedad de Tammara Weber.

* * *

Nunca noté a Ikuto antes de esa noche. Era como si él no existiera, y de repente, se encontraba en todas partes.

Acababa de dejar la fiesta de halloween en todo su apogeo detrás de mi. Zizagueando entre los autos amontonados en el estacionamiento trasero de la fraternidad de mi ex, le envié un texto a mi compañera de cuarto. La noche era hermosa y cálida -Un típico verano al estilo sureño. De todas las ventanas abiertas de la casa, la música sonaba a través del pavimento, salpicando de ocasionales estallidos de risa, borrachos retándose y pidiendo más bebida.

Como conductora designada esa noche, era mi responsabilidad conseguir que Utau entrara en nuestro dormitorio en una sola pieza, sin importar si yo quería estar o no, un minuto más en la fiesta. Mi mensaje decía que me llamara o texteara cuando estuviera lista para irse, por la manera en que ella y su novio, Kukai, se habían bañado en tequila mientras bailaban manoseándose antes de tomarse las manos y subir las escaleras hacía su habitación, no me llamaría hasta mañana. Reí entre dientes por el pensamiento de ella haciendo el paseo de la vergüenza al salir del pórtico hasta mi camioneta.

Pulsé _enviar_ mientras rebuscaba en mi bolso las llaves. La luna estaba demasiado oculta por las nubes, y las ventanas iluminadas de la casa se encontraban muy lejos como para ofrecer algo de luz al final del estacionamiento. Tuve que confiar en mi tacto. Maldiciendo cuando me pinché el dedo con una pluma, tropecé con mis zapatillas, casi segura de que sangraba.

Una vez que las llaves estuvieron en mi mano, chupé mi dedo; el ligero sabor metalico me dijo que me atravesó la piel. -Maldición.- Murmuré, desbloqueando la puerta de la camioneta.

En los siguientes segundos que pasaron, estuve tan desorientada como para comprender lo que sucedía. En un momento era lanzada por la puerta abierta del auto, y al siguiente recostada con mi rostro pegado en el asiento, sin respirar e inmóvil. Luche por levantarme, pero no pude, el peso sobre mi era demasiado.

-La pequeña diablilla queda bien en ti Mimi. -La voz arrastraba las palabras, pero me era familiar.

Mi primer pensamiento fue _no me llames así_, pero esa objeción fue desestimada rápidamente en favor del terror que sentí mientras una mano levantaba mi ya diminuto vestido. Mi brazo derecho estaba inútil, atrapado entre mi cuerpo y el asiento. Me agarre de el con mi mano izquierda, tratando de empujarme a mi misma hacía arriba, y la mano sobre la piel desnuda de mi muslo me tomó la muñeca. Grité cuando llevó mi brazo hasta mi espalda, sujetándome con firmeza con la otra mano. Su antebrazo presionando mi espalda baja. No podía moverme.

- Tadase, bájate de mí. Quítate. -Mi voz tembló, pero traté de darle tanta firmeza como me fuera posible. Pude oler la cerveza en su respiración y algo fuerte en su sudor. Entonces, una oleada de nauseas subió y cayó en mi estómago.

Su mano libre regresó de nuevo a mi muslo izquierdo, su pesó contra mi lado derecho, cubriéndome. Mis pies colgaban fuera de la camioneta, la puerta seguía abierta. Traté de levantar mi rodilla para quitarme de debajo de él, y Tadase rió de mis patéticos esfuerzos. Cuando movió su mano entre mis piernas abiertas, grité, tratando de bajarlas, ya demasiado tarde. Primero me retorcí y luché, pensando en quitarmelo de encima, y después de darme cuenta de que yo no era rival para su tamaño, comencé a suplicar.

-Tadase, detente. Por favor... Estás borracho y te arrepentirás por la mañana. Oh, dios mío...

Separó mas fuerte mis piernas y el aire golpeó mi cadera desnuda. Escuché el inconfundible sonido de una cremallera, y el rió en mi oído cuando mi racional súplica se mezcló con el llanto.

-No, no, no, no. -Debajo de su peso, no podía respirar lo suficiente para gritar, y mi boca estaba aplastada contra el asiento, amortiguando cualquier protesta que pudiera hacer. Luchando en vano, no podría creer que aquel chico que conocí por casi un año, que ninguna vez me había faltado el respeto cuando salía con Taka, estuviera atacándome en mi propio auto, en el estacionamiento trasero de la casa de la fraternidad.

Bajó mis bragas hasta mis rodillas, y entre sus esfuerzos para presionarme hacía abajo y mi renovado esfuerzo para huir, escuché el frágil tejido rásgandose.

-Jesús, Mimi, siempre supe que tenías un gran culo, pero cristo, chica. -Su mano se metió entre mis piernas de nuevo y el peso desapareció por un segundo. Tuve el tiempo suficiente para tomar una bocanada de aire y gritar. Liberando mi muñeca, golpeó su mano en la nuca de mi cabeza y giró mi rostro hacía el cuero del asiento hasta que estuve en silencio, casi sin poder respirar.

Incluso libre, mi brazo izquierdo era inútil. Apoye mi mano contra el suelo de la cabina y presioné, pero solo tuve dolores musculares. Lloré contra los cojines, las lágrimas y mi saliva se mezclaban en mi mejilla. -Por favor, no, Por favor, no. Oh dios, detente, detente, para... -Odié el sonido de impotencia en mi voz.

Su peso se levantó de mí por un segundo —o había cambiado de opinión, o estaba reposicionándose— no me hizo esperar para saber cuál. Tiró de mis piernas hacia arriba; sentí el tacón de mis zapatillas desgarrar el cuero, mientras pataleé para ganar impulso y apartarlo. Él me giraba. La sangré pulsaba en mis oídos mientras mi cuerpo se recuperaba para pelear o huir. Y entonces me detuve, porque Tadase ya no estaba allí.

Al principio, no pude entender por qué estaba allí, apartado de la puerta, alejándose de mí. Y luego su cabeza golpeó el suelo. Dos veces. Se volvió loco, sus puños golpeaban a la nada. No fue hasta que chocó contra mi camioneta que pude ver con qué —o quién— luchaba.

El chico nunca apartó sus ojos de Tadase mientras le daba dos fuertes golpes en el rostro, esquivando los contrarios mientras rodaban y Tadase lanzaba golpes inútiles, con sangre fluyendo de su nariz. Finalmente, Tadase bajó la cabeza y se lanzó como un toro, pero su esfuerzo fue su perdición, el desconocido lanzó un gancho fácil hacia su mandíbula. Cuando la cabeza de Tadase se alzó, se escuchó un repugnante ruido sordo de algo rompiéndose. Chocó contra el lateral del auto de nuevo, empujando y lanzando golpes ciegos al extraño por segunda vez. Como si toda la pelea fuera coreografiada, el chico tomó a Tadase de los hombros, lo jaló hacia él y le dio un rodillazo debajo de la barbilla. Tadase cayó al suelo, gimiendo y quejándose.

El desconocido bajó la mirada, sus puños cerrados, los codos ligeramente flexionados, preparándose para ofrecerle un nuevo golpe si fuera necesario. No lo fue. Tadase estaba casi inconsciente. Me acurruqué contra la puerta del fondo, jadeando y en posición fetal, como si el shock fuera sustituido por pánico. Debí haber gemido, porque sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Rodó a Tadase a un costado con una de sus botas y se acercó a la puerta, aún mirándome.

—¿Estás bien? —su tono era bajo, precavido. Quería decirle que sí. Quería asentir con la cabeza, pero no podía. No estaba tan bien—. Voy a llamar al 911. ¿Necesitas asistencia médica o sólo a la policía?. Imaginé a la policía del campus llegando a la escena, los fiesteros huyendo despavoridos por la casa cuando escucharan las sirenas. Utau y Kukai eran dos de los muchos amigos que estaban allí, más de la mitad eran menores de edad y bebían. Sería mi culpa si la fiesta se convertía en el objetivo de la policía. Sería una paria.

Negué con la cabeza. —No los llames. —Mi voz era ronca.

—¿No llamo a una ambulancia?

Aclaré mi garganta y negué. —No llames a nadie. No llames a la policía.

Su mandíbula cayó y me miró a través de la extensión del asiento. —¿Estoy equivocado, o este chico trató de violarte. —Me estremecí al oír la fea palabra—¿Y me dices que no llame a la policía? —Cerró su boca de golpe, sacudiendo su cabeza y mirándome fijamente otra vez—. ¿O interrumpí algo que no debí?

Jadeé, mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. —N-no. Pero sólo quiero irme a casa.

Tadase gimió y rodó sobre su espalda. —Mierda —dijo, sin abrir sus ojos, uno de los cuales estaba hinchado, probablemente estarían cerrados mucho tiempo.

Mi salvador bajó la mirada hacia él, con su mandíbula apretada. Movió su cuello de un lado a otro y luego hacia atrás, relajó sus hombros.

—De acuerdo. Te llevo.

Negué con la cabeza. No estuve a punto de escapar de un ataque sólo para hacer algo tan estúpido como subirme al auto con un desconocido. —Puedo manejar —dije con voz áspera. Mis ojos fueron a mi bolsa, debajo de la consola. Todas mis cosas estaban regadas en el suelo del lado del conductor. Él bajó la mirada, se agachó para recoger mis llaves entre los pedazos de mis objetos personales.

—Creo que buscabas esto. —Las colgó entre sus dedos mientras noté que yo no había hecho nada para acercarme a él.

Humedecí mi labio y probé la sangre por segunda vez en esa noche. Inclinándome un poco hacia la débil iluminación que entraba, tuve la precaución de mantener mi vestido abajo. Una ola de mareo se estrelló contra mí mientras fui consciente de lo que casi había ocurrido, y mi mano tembló cuando alargué el brazo para tomar mis llaves.

Frunciendo el ceño, apretó su puño alrededor de ellas y dejó caer su brazo a su costado. —No puedo dejarte conducir. —Juzgando por su expresión, mi rostro era un desastre.

Parpadeé, mi mano seguía extendida por las llaves que acababan de ser confiscadas. —¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Marcó tres razones con los dedos. —Estás temblando, probablemente un efecto secundario del asalto. No tengo idea de si en realidad estás ilesa. Y probablemente has estado bebiendo.

—No —espeté—. Soy la conductora designada.

Arqueó una ceja y miró a su alrededor. —¿Quién exactamente te eligió de conductor? Si hubiera estado contigo, por cierto, puede que estuvieras a salvo esta noche. En cambio, entraste a un estacionamiento oscuro, sola, sin poner nada de atención a tu alrededor. Eso es realmente responsable.

De pronto, estaba cabreada. Cabreada con Taka por romper mí corazón dos semanas atrás y no estar conmigo esa noche, protegiéndome. Cabreada con Utau por convencerme de venir a esta estúpida fiesta, y más cabreada conmigo por aceptar venir. Furiosa con el imbécil apenas consciente que babeaba y sangraba a unos pocos metros. Y molesta con el extraño que tenía mis llaves de rehén, mientras me acusaba de ser una descerebrada y descuidada.

—Entonces, ¿es mi culpa que me atacaran? —Mi garganta ardió, pero me olvidé del dolor—. ¿Es mi culpa que no pueda caminar de una casa hasta mi camioneta sin que uno de los tuyos trate de violarme? —Escupí la palabra hacia él para hacerle ver que podía soportarlo.

—_¿Uno de los tuyos? _¿Me comparas con ese pedazo de mierda? —Señaló a Tadase, pero sus ojos seguían en los míos—. No soy como él. —Fue cuando noté el delgado anillo plateado atravesando el lado izquierdo de su labio inferior.

Grandioso. Estaba en un estacionamiento, sola, con un extraño insultador, de rostro perforado, que tenía mis llaves. No podía soportar más. Un sollozo salió de mi garganta mientras trataba de mantener la compostura. —¿Me das mis llaves, por favor? —Extendí mi mano, deseando que los temblores disminuyeran.

Tragó saliva, mirándome, y le devolví la mirada a sus ojos profundos. No podía decir su color en la tenue luz, pero contrarrestaban con su cabello. Su voz fue más suave, menos hostil. —¿Vives en el campus? Déjame llevarte. Puedo regresar caminando, y conseguir un aventón luego.

No luché más, asentí, y me agaché por mi bolsa. Me ayudó a guardar mi labial, cartera, audifonos, ligas para el cabello, plumas y lápices que se esparcieron en el suelo. La última cosa que recogió fue un paquete de condones. Se aclaró la garganta y me los ofreció. —Eso no es mío —dije, retrocediendo.

Frunció el ceño. —¿Segura?

Cerré mi mandíbula, tratando de no cabrearme otra vez. —Muy segura.

Miró de vuelta a Tadase. —Hijo de puta. Probablemente iba… —Miró mis llaves y de regreso a Tadase, frunciendo el ceño—. Uh… A ocultar la evidencia.

Ni siquiera podía contemplar eso. Metió el paquete cuadrado en el bolsillo frontal de sus jeans. —Lo tiraré lejos… Es seguro como el infierno que él no lo volverá a intentar. —Con el ceño aún fruncido, su mirada volvió a mí mientras subía al auto y lo encendía—. ¿Estás segura de no llamar a la policía?

Una risa sonó de la puerta trasera de la casa y asentí. Enmarcado exactamente en el centro de la ventana, Taka bailaba con sus brazos alrededor de una chica que usaba un vaporoso vestido blanco, alas y un halo. Perfecto. Simplemente perfecto.

En algún momento de mi batalla con Tadase, había perdido la diadema con cuernos de demonio que Utau colocó en mi cabeza mientras me sentaba en la cama, quejándome de que no quería ir a una estúpida fiesta de disfraces. Sin el accesorio, era sólo una chica con un diminuto vestido de lentejuelas rojo, porque siempre me rehusó a usar un disfraz.

—Estoy segura.

Los faros iluminaron a Tadase mientras nos retirábamos del estacionamiento. Tapó sus ojos con una mano, e intentó sentarse. Pude ver su labio partido, su nariz deformada y los ojos hinchados, incluso desde la distancia.

Era buena idea que no estuviera detrás del volante. Probablemente lo habría atropellado.

Di el nombre de mi dormitorio cuando mi conductor me lo preguntó, y miré fuera de la ventanilla, incapaz de hablar mientras serpenteábamos el campus. Abrazándome a mí misma, intenté ocultar los temblores que me sacudían cada cinco minutos. No quería que él lo notara, pero no podía detenerlos.

El estacionamiento del dormitorio estaba casi lleno; los lugares cerca de la puerta se encontraban todos ocupados. Anguló la camioneta en un espacio y saltó, rodeando el coche para encontrarse conmigo mientras me deslizaba del asiento del copiloto. Cerca de perder los nervios, tomé las llaves después de que él activara el seguro de las puertas, y lo seguí hacia el edificio.

—¿Tu identificación? —preguntó cuando llegamos a la puerta principal.

Me temblaban las manos mientras abría mi bolsa y sacaba la tarjeta. Cuando la tomó de mis dedos, noté la sangre en sus nudillos y jadeé. —Oh, Dios mío. Estás sangrando.

Él miró su mano y negó con la cabeza. —Nah. No es mi sangre. —Apretó sus labios y se giró para pasar la tarjeta a través de la puerta de acceso, y me pregunté si me seguiría adentro. No creía poder mantener el control por más tiempo.

Después de abrir la puerta, me entregó mi identificación. A la luz del vestíbulo, pude ver sus ojos con mayor claridad: eran de un profundo azul debajo de sus cejas. —¿Estás segura de qué te encuentras bien? —preguntó por segunda vez, y sentí mi cara arrugándose.

Bajando mi barbilla, metí la tarjeta en mi bolso y asentí débilmente. —Sí. Bien —mentí.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de incredulidad, pasando una mano por su cabello. —¿Puedo llamar a alguien por ti?

Negué. Tenía que llegar a mi habitación antes de desmoronarme. —Gracias, pero no. —Pasé a su lado, con cuidado de no rozarlo, y me dirigí a las escaleras.

—¿Mimi? —llamó en voz baja, sin moverse de la puerta. Miré hacia atrás, agarrando la barandilla, y nuestros ojos se encontraron—. No fue tu culpa.

Mordí mi labio, fuertemente, asintiendo una vez más antes de girarme y subir corriendo las escaleras, mis zapatillas resonando en los escalones. En el rellano del segundo piso, me detuve abruptamente y regresé mi mirada a la puerta. Él se había ido.

No sabía su nombre, y no podía recordar haberlo visto antes, mucho menos conocerlo. Recordaría esos inusuales ojos azules. No tenía idea de quién era… y me llamó por mi nombre. No el nombre de mi identificación —Amu—, si no MImi, el apodo que llevo desde que salía con Taka en nuestro primer año del instituto.

**Dos semanas atrás**

—¿Quieres subir o quedarte? Utau se está quedando con Kukai este fin de semana… —Mi voz fue juguetona, cantarina—. Su compañero de habitación salió de la ciudad. Significa que tendré el dormitorio para mí sola.

Taka y yo teníamos un mes de haber pasado nuestro tercer aniversario. Así que no había necesidad de ser tímida. Utau solía decirnos que éramos una vieja pareja de casados. A lo cual yo replicaba: —Estás celosa. —Y luego el hacía una seña obscena.

—Hm, sí. Subiré un rato. —Masajeaba su nuca mientras entraba en el aparcamiento del dormitorio y buscaba un área vacía, su expresión era inescrutable.

Una punzada de aprehensión surgió en mi pecho, y me tragué la inquietud. —¿Está todo bien? —El masajeó su cuello, era una señal de estrés.

Lanzó una rápida mirada en mi dirección. —Sí. Claro. —Se estacionó en elprimer espacio libre, dejando su BMW entre dos camionetas. Él nunca, nunca, dejaba su más importante tesoro en espacios reducidos. Las puertas golpeadas lo volvían loco. Algo ocurría. Sabía que él se preocupaba por los exámenes parciales, especialmente por cálculo. Su fraternidad tendría fiestas la noche siguiente, también, lo cual hacía imposible que estudiara el fin de semana antes de los exámenes.

Entramos en el edificio y subimos las escaleras que siempre me ponían los pelos de punta cuando estaba sola. Con Taka detrás de mí, noté que se encontraban sucias, con la pintura de las paredes viejas, casi oliendo a rancio. Corrí hasta el último escalón y salimos al pasillo.

Me giré para verlo mientras abría la puerta, sacudí mi cabeza cuando vi el encantador dibujo de un pene que alguien garabateó en la pizarra que Utau y yo utilizábamos para dejar notas a los otros compañeros de cuartos. Los dormitorios mixtos eran los más baratos en las universidades. Algunas veces creo que vivo con un grupo de niños de doce años.

—Si te sientes enfermo podemos vernos mañana, ya sabes. —Puse mipalma en su brazo—. O puedes quedarte aquí conmigo, escondido mientras pasamos el fin de semana estudiando para los exámenes… Y hacemos algunas otras actividades para reducir el estrés… —Sonreí con picardía. Él miró sus zapatos.

Mi corazón se aceleró y de pronto me sentí preocupada. Algo iba definitivamente mal. Quería que lo escupiera, que lo dijera, pero mi mente conjugaba posibilidades alarmantes. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que tuvimos una pelea o un conflicto que me sentía sorprendida.

Caminó dentro de mi habitación y se sentó en la silla de mi escritorio, no en mi cama.

Fui hacia él, nuestras rodillas chocaron, esperando que me dijera lo que lo tenía de mal humor, o si era sólo preocupación por los próximos exámenes. Mi corazón latía pesadamente, puse una mano en su hombro.

—¿Taka?

—Mimi, necesitamos hablar.

Mi pulso retumbando en mis oídos se hizo más fuerte, y mi mano cayó de su hombro. Entrelacé mis manos y me senté en la cama, a un metro de él. Mi boca se sentía seca y no podía tragar, mucho menos hablar.

Se quedó en silencio, evitando mis ojos por un par de minutos que se sintieron como una eternidad. Finalmente, levantó su mirada hacia mí. Parecía triste. Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios, Dios, Dios, Dios.

—He estado teniendo algunos… problemas… últimamente. Con algunas chicas.

Parpadeé, me alegró estar sentada. Mis piernas no me hubieran sostenido y me habría caído si hubiera estado de pie. —¿Qué quieres decir? —Mi voz salió ronca—. ¿Qué quieres decir con "problemas" y "algunas chicas"?

Suspiró profundamente. —No es así, no realmente. Quiero decir, no he hecho nada —apartó la mirada y volvió a suspirar—. Pero creo que quiero.

_¿Qué diablos?_

—No te entiendo —Mi mente trabajaba frenéticamente para salir de esta situación pronto, pero cualquier alternativa parecía tonta.

Se levantó y caminó por el dormitorio dos veces antes de detenerse a medio camino entre la puerta y yo. —Sabes lo importante que es para mí seguir con mi carrera en leyes y política.

Asentí, aún aturdida, en silencio y tratando de seguirle el ritmo.

—¿Conoces la hermandad de las chicas?

Asentí una vez más, recordando que fue una de las cosas que me preocupó cuando él se mudó a la casa de la fraternidad. Al parecer, no me preocupé lo suficiente.

—Hay una chica… en realidad, un par de chicas, que… bueno.

Traté de mantener mi voz racional y normal. —Taka, esto no tiene sentido. Dices que no has hecho nada, o que quieres…

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, así no habría error. —Quiero hacerlo.

Parecía como si me hubiesen dado un puñetazo en el estómago, porque mi cerebro se negaba a comprender las palabras que él decía. No podía entenderlo. —¿Quieres hacerlo? ¿Qué diablos significa que quieres hacerlo?

Caminó de regreso a la silla, después a la puerta y de regreso. Seguíamos a un metro de distancia. —¿Qué crees que significa? Joder. No me hagas decirlo.

Jadeé. —¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no lo dices? Si ya te imaginas haciéndolo,entonces, ¿por qué mierda no lo dices? ¿Y qué tiene que ver con tus planes…?

—Estaba por llegar a eso. Mira, todo el mundo sabe que una de las peores cosas que arruinan a un candidato político o representante electo es verse envuelto en un escándalo sexual. —Sus ojos se posaron en los míos mientras reconocí su expresión seria—. Soy humano, Mimi, y si sigo con estos deseos que me carcomen y los reprimo, probablemente los tendré después, que será peor. Sin embargo, esto me está matando —extendió sus manos sin hacer nada—. No tengo más remedio que sacarlo de mi sistema mientras pueda hacerlo sin que eso arruine mi futuro profesional.

Me dije a mí mismo: Esto no está sucediendo. Mi novio de tres años no rompía conmigo porque quería enredarse con otras chicas con descaro. Parpadeé con fuerza y traté de respirar profundamente, pero no pude. No había oxígeno en la habitación. Lo fulminé con la mirada, en silencio.

Su mandíbula estaba apretada. —Bien, supongo que intentar que lo comprendieras fue mala idea…

—¿Está es tu idea de que intente comprenderte? ¿Romper conmigo para que así puedas acostarte con chicas? ¿Sin sentirte culpable? ¿Lo dices en serio?

—No eres tú, soy yo.

Lo último que pensé antes de tomar mi libro de economía y lanzárselo fue: _¿Cómo puede usar esa mierda de cliché en un momento como este?_

* * *

Espero les haya gustado :) a mi parecer, este libro es muy bueno c:

¿Review's? :c


End file.
